A self-luminous element such as an organic light-emitting element includes a first electrode, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer and a second electrode in order on a substrate, and when a DC voltage is applied between the first electrode and the second electrode, electron-hole recombination occurs in the light-emitting layer to emit light. The emitted light may be extracted from a side closer to the first electrode and the substrate, but the emitted light may be extracted from a side closer to the second electrode, that is, a side opposite to a side closer to a circuit including a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) or wiring so as to increase an aperture ratio.
As an example of a display using a self-luminous element, there is a display using an organic light-emitting element (for example, refer to PTL 1). However, in the display in related art, light emitted from a light-emitting device is not extracted from the device due to total reflection or the like, and light use efficiency of the display is not good. Therefore, it is proposed that an optical part called a reflective plate (reflector) is arranged directly above an organic light-emitting element to achieve an improvement in light extraction efficiency (for example, refer to PTL 2). The optical part is formed by arranging a plurality of projected optical function elements on a base made of glass or the like, and reflecting mirror films are formed on side surfaces of the optical function elements.
As a method of manufacturing such an optical part in related art, an injection molding method, a hot-embossing method, a nano-imprinting method, a melt fine-transfer method (for example, refer to PTL 3) or the like is used.